


esimorp

by cryystal_m00n



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, everything is ten's fault, marriage proposal gone wrong, press f, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: firstly, despite being taeil’s birthday, there is no smell of smoke. and taeil knows his boyfriend knows about today being a special day. secondly, there are no decorations, or flowers; the apartment looks like any other day.





	esimorp

**Author's Note:**

> the title is promise backwards and im not saying this bc i think yall are dumb but i forgot halfway thru writing this what it means cause im a clown. dont be a clown  
> now!!!! my prince, my beautiful boy, the moon itself, happy birthday to you taeil!!!!!! i know you will never see this, but johnny, mark, if you find this, wish him the best bday ever or else.  
> enjoy, doil nation!!

the moment taeil walks inside his and doyoung’s shared apartment, he can sense something is wrong. firstly, despite being taeil’s birthday, there is no smell of smoke. and taeil  _ knows  _ his boyfriend knows about today being a special day. secondly, there are no decorations, or flowers; the apartment looks like any other day. 

taeil can’t deny the fact that he is happy. he told doyoung weeks ago that he doesn’t want anything special for his twenty-fifth birthday and to his surprise, the younger listened. it’s not something taeil is used to, when it comes to doyoung. 

in the four years they have been dating, he came to accept the fact that his boyfriend is really  _ fucking stubborn.  _ doyoung says it’s because he’s an aquarius, taeil always shoots back that it’s because he has no self control when it comes to spoiling him. really, with the money doyoung spent on flowers and cake and random little gifts, they could’ve bought five yachts and still have some left for another three. 

taeil lets his bag fall on the floor, leaving his flip flops next to it. he dusts his shorts, a nervous habit, despite them being clean. he doesn’t know why he’s nervous, it’s not like doyoung did anything, right?  _ right?  _

“doie? are you home?” he calls, but he’s only met with silence. few seconds pass, before the door to their bedroom is thrown open, a sleepy, but alert doyoung, looking around frantically. 

when he spots taeil, he stops, “... i fell asleep, didn’t i?”

taeil laughs, approaching him carefully. he places his hands on doyoung’s face, rubbing the still visible pillow lines on it. doyoung leans in without much thought. 

“you’re so cute when you’re still sleepy, baby bun,” taeil whispers, before slowly leaning in to press his lips against the younger’s. doyoung hums, obviously still trying to fully wake up. still, he tries to deepen the barely there peck. 

“wanted to make you dinner,” he mumbles, letting his weight rest on taeil’s shoulders. “sorry i fell ‘sleep.” he yawns, and it takes all of taeil’s self control not to die on the spot. 

“it’s ok, love. we can order pizza, chicken, tacos, anything you want baby.”

“can we have noodles?” doyoung asks, pushing the elder until taeil’s legs hit the couch. he lowers himself, gently pulling the brunette down as well. 

“i’ll order you the bestest noodles and you can sleep some more, ok?” 

doyoung, already drifting back to sleep just smiles, nuzzling his face in taeil’s chest, “you spend too much time with johnny.” and then he’s out. 

taeil takes his phone out, ordering the food and answering some unopened messages from his friends. he makes sure to snap a few photos of doyoung’s sleeping face too. 

while waiting, a little wrapped box on their bookshelf catches his eyes. he squints, trying to make up if said box is an actual present for him or just another one of doyoung’s props of tricking ten into thinking he got the thai gifts. 

he doesn’t get to dwell on it too much, before the doorbell rings, sending doyoung flying in the air with the jumpscare it gets out of him. 

taeil can only chuckle as he tries to calm his boyfriend down by pressing some chaste kisses on his face. he only gets to kiss his boyfriend fifteen times before the annoyingly loud sound rings through their apartment again.

taeil all but runs to the door, his body tired from supporting doyoung’s weight on the uncomfortable couch. quickly, or as fast as possible, he pays for the food, giving the delivery person a generous tip. he rushes back to the living room, setting the paper bags down the low coffee table. 

doyoung doesn’t look up from his lap, his fingers nervously playing with the strings of his-- taeil’s-- shorts. 

“i-i got you a gift,” he stammers, eyes darting up to look for taeil’s reaction. “i know you said you didn’t want it but i-- i just wanted to get you something. it’s nothing big, i swear!” 

taeil plops back down, groaning when he feels the couch make an unpleasant noise under him. “tell me you got us a new couch and i  _ swear,  _ doie, i’ll marry you.”

doyoung goes red, making taeil furrow his eyebrows. 

“want me to guess?” it’s something they usually do. when the other is too nervous to break some news, they come up with the most ridiculous option until they are ready to talk. 

when doyoung nods, taeil pretends to think. he grins and snaps his fingers after just a second. “a trip to the moon!” doyoung shakes his head, but it didn’t even get a smile out of him, so he tries again. and again and again and again until, after ten incorrect guesses, he is still left in the dark. 

“so it’s not a house, nor a couch, nor that expensive collection of murakami books,  _ nor  _ a gucci pair of shorts?”

doyoung shakes his head, cheeks puffed with the noodles they have been stuffing their face with. he has sauce running down his chin, and almost all of his face is red with how hot the noodles are, but to taeil he still looks perfect.

“are you asking me to marry you? is that it, did you get me a ring?” 

at that, the younger goes silent, even his chewing stopping. taeil raises an eyebrow, pulling the hanging noodles out of doyoung’s closed mouth. 

“doie… do you… are you… did you actually get me a ring?”

“i-- no! yes? maybe… no!” 

“baby, which one is it?” taeil asks, placing the bowls down. he face doyoung, but the younger again, isn’t looking at him. “doyoungie, i will not push you if you don’t want to tell me. we can pretend i didn’t ask this if it makes you feel better?”

“i…” doyoung starts, taking a deep breath as he takes a hold of taeil’s hand, “i know you’re not ready yet, and i know for a fact that  _ i’m  _ not ready either… b-but i… god, this is so stupid, why did i listen to yongie?” he finally looks at taeil, his eyes maintaining contact as he finally speaks the rest of his mind. “i got us promise rings. i really, really want to marry you one day, moon taeil, i want to spend the rest of our days being gross and in love like the rest of our married friends, but i also want to make sure that i can give you the life that you deserve. i know! i know you don’t want to be a stay at home husband and i don’t mean that when i say that i want to provide for you. i want to spend my life spoiling you rotten like--”

“like that stupid tik tok hyuckie recreated with yong’s things?” 

doyoung smiles, trying to regain his composure. “like that, yeah. fuck, i lost my train of thought!”

taeil laughs, full on wheezing, until he has to lean on doyoung in order not to fall on the ground. 

“i get it, i get it! i want that too, baby. except that  _ i  _ want to spoil  _ you. _ ”

doyoung shakes his head, standing up and walking over to the bookshelf. he takes the box that caught taeil’s eyes, getting down in front of the elder. “two knees, so its really not a marriage proposal, huh?”

the younger punches taeil’s thigh, faking hurt. he opens it, only for both of them to be met with an empty box. 

“oh my god, ten has the rings!” 

and it’s that exact moment that taeil’s phone beeps, the sound set for ten’s notifications making doyoung cry in frustration. 

on taeil’s screen was a simple text, followed by an even simpler picture. ten wearing both of their rings, clearly too big on his fingers and underneath the photo of the younger man winking at the camera:

 

_ happy bday hyungie!!!!! tell the rabbit i want a spring wedding!!!!!!!!! _  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
